vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ornn
Summary Ornn is the Freljordian demi-god of forging and craftsmanship. He works in the solitude of a massive smithy, hammered out from the lava caverns beneath the volcano Hearth-Home. There he stokes bubbling cauldrons of molten rock to purify ores and fashion items of unsurpassed quality. When other deities—especially Volibear—walk the earth and meddle in mortal affairs, Ornn arises to put these impetuous beings back in their place, either with his trusty hammer or the fiery power of the mountains themselves. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Ornn, The Fire Below the Mountain, The Mountainsmith, The Shaping Hand, The Great Builder Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old Classification: Demi-God of Forging and Craftmanship, Guardian of the Freljord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1), Skilled hammer wielder, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Ornn's siblings are capable of taking and leaving physical form at will), Summoning, Resistance to extreme heat and fire Attack Potency: Small Country level (Comparable to Anivia, Created the Hearth-Home, which was so hot that the amount of water needed to cool caused the ocean level to drop several inches and the steam created from this water was enough to make it snow for 100 years, a feat which yielded this much energy. Fought Volibear for eight days straight, Destroying the peak of the Hearth-Home in the process and created a storm that could be seen 10 horizons away, a feat which yielded this much energy. Dug the Howling Abyss in a short period of time, His voice alone was able to sink multiple islands, His presence alone is able to melt True Ice, Even before he had the power of the Primordial Flame he was capable of melting icebergs with a touch and shaping the landscape of the Freljord with his casual attacks) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Fought Volibear on multiple occasions) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Volibear) Striking Strength: Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Took hits from Volibear) Stamina: Superhuman (Shaped the landscape of the Freljord over several days straight before getting tired, Fought Volibear for eight days straight) Range: Hundreds of kilometers Standard Equipment: Hammer, Anvil Intelligence: Extremely high (Ornn is one of the oldest beings on Runeterra. He has been forging and smithing weapons and tools for thousands of years, becoming so skilled in his craft that even in modern times his work has gone unsurpassed by anyone and his works are considered priceless tools destined for feats of legend. He has created works such as the bridge over the Howling Abyss used to seal the Frozen Watchers, Braum's Door Shield, which despite being thousands of years old is just as sturdy as the day it was made, and Fizz's trident. Ornn is also skilled enough be able to easily make improvements on objects and weapons already considered masterworks. He is also highly skilled in combat, being able to take on his brother Volibear, as well as his entire army of bear-human hybrid warriors, and emerge victorious) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Living Forge:' Ornn can purchase non-consumable items from anywhere on the field by forging them himself, and is also presented a Forge Menu with his recommended items to select to be forged. Forging takes 4 seconds and the process is interrupted if Ornn enters combat, disabling Living Forge. Additionally, Ornn and each of his teammates can purchase Masterwork upgrades. Each player may only have one Masterwork upgrade at a time. **'Brittle:' Bellows Breath's final flame and Call of the Forge God apply Brittle to enemies for 6 seconds. Ornn's next basic attack against a Brittle target consumes the mark, briefly knocks them back. The next immobilizing effect against a Brittle target consumes the mark, dealing a percent of the target's maximum health as bonus magic damage and lasting 30% longer. *'Volcanic Rupture:' Ornn slams his hammer into the ground, sending a fissure in the target direction that stops early if an enemy champion is hit, dealing physical damage and slowing enemies hit for 2 seconds. After a 1.5-seconds delay, an impassable magma pillar erupts at maximum range for 4 seconds. *'Bellows Breath:' Ornn marches unstoppably in the target direction over the next 2.5 seconds. Over the march he belches fire over a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage every 0.5 seconds to enemies hit. The final bout of flame will apply Brittle. *'Searing Charge:' Ornn charges forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he passes through, stopping upon colliding with terrain. Upon collision creates a shockwave that deals increased physical damage and knocks up enemies within for 1 second. Searing Charge can damage enemies twice. Magma pillars and terrain created by enemy champions caught in the shockwave are destroyed. *'Call of the Forge God:' Ornn summons an elemental at maximum range in the target direction that stampedes toward him, dealing magic damage and slowing enemies hit by 40% for 2 seconds. While stampeding, Ornn can re-activate Call of the Forge God, causing him to dash forward in the target direction. If Ornn collides with the elemental, he headbutts it, sending it stampeding again in the new direction and empowering it to knock up enemies hit. Call of the Forge God can damage enemies twice. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Demigods Category:Guardians Category:Animals Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Lava Users Category:Earth Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Heat Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 6